


Do you want me? Fight for me.

by Aphroditedany



Series: Letters of the heart [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditedany/pseuds/Aphroditedany
Summary: Daenerys responds to Jon's letter, a shocking revelation included.





	Do you want me? Fight for me.

_Jon Targaryen,_

_Out of all the things that I expected, this letter was certainly not one of them. And I certainly didn't have you for such a coward, that your little sister would discover it and send it on your behalf._

_First of all, you should know, better than anyone, that you can't believe in rumours. Never believe something until you see it with your own eyes and hear it with your own ears. I am most certainly NOT making wedding arrangements with Willas Tyrell. When you left King's Landing, you said you did it for us, so we could have time to reflect on the most recent events and revelations, and what they mean to our relationship. Do you really think so low of me, that you believe I would seek a marriage with a man, while having another man waiting for me? Ah, remind me to reprimand Tyrion for his nosy habits afterwards. He is not my Hand anymore, and my private meetings are none of his concern. I have been having meetings with Lord Willas, simply because we want to establish a new cooperation between the Crown, Essos and the Reach. It might have slipped out of your mind that Reach is the most fertile of my regions. Moreover, Willas Tyrell is a fairly attractive man, and a good man. Honest and kind. You never showed me this kindness or honesty during my time in Winterfell. Any woman would be lucky to have Willas by her side. However, as I said, my heart is given elsewhere._

_Which brings us to our second topic. You practically accused me of abandoning our relationship, of not wanting to fight for us anymore. That's rich, coming from you. Maybe you have forgotten the way you treated me after the revelation of your parentage, your coldness, the impossibly huge distance you put between us. Or maybe you have forgotten how you let your older sister insult me in front of your Lords, how she implied that I was a burden to her lands, when I freely offered my help to defeat the dead. Perhaps you also forgot to tell her how you bent the knee after I swore my help to the North? _

_Maybe you forget, Jon Snow, how your people looked at mine, with such open disgust and hostility, and you did nothing to stop them. As Warden of the North, you should have forced them to be at least polite with us. Even after I sacrificed everything for you and your people, they treated me with no respect. And your own sisters were no better towards me._

_As for the revelation of your parentage to your siblings-cousins (I don't care), that's your prerogative. If you feel guilty, it's probably because you should. Do you remember the night at the crypts? I was ready to announce you something very important, you see. I was about to announce you my pregnancy._

_I am pregnant, Jon. I am already in my fourth month. Surely you can do the math and see that our child was conceived during our time on the boat. I may have been able to hide it until now, but it's becoming increasingly difficult. Anyway, this is not the point here. When you revealed the truth to your siblings, Sansa went straight away to Tyrion, and Tyrion to Varys. Varys had finally found his perfect heir. Pliable, easy to be manipulated, and with a cock between his legs. Do you imagine what happened next?_

_I'll tell you, don't worry. He started putting poison in my food, water and wine. After we left for Dragonstone, I started noticing how strange my meals smelled. Missandei, my sweet loyal Missandei, started bringing me food at secret, otherwise I would have starved myself to death or I would have succumbed to the hunger and eaten the poisoned meals._

_Do you understand now why it is so hard to forgive you and your family? Granted, I have nothing against Arya, but Bran should have kept the truth to himself. As you should have. Because of your sister's machinations, my child and I almost got killed. Have this in mind, and maybe you will also understand why I gave the North their independence and left straight away. I want to do nothing with your brother and your elder sister. And I most certainly don't want to ever set foot in the North again._

_You say you love me. Do you love me? Fight for me. Prove me that our shared time wasn't a total waste, that our relationship is more than casual fucks behind hidden doors. Come to King's Landing. Together, we can announce your parentage to Westeros and we can rule as co-regents. Ser Davos had once suggested a marriage. I am not so sure right now, even if he still insists. He is much better as a hand than Tyrion ever was, and he serves only my best interests. If Davos thinks you are still the one for me, I will follow his advice._

_I warn you though. I won't make this easy for you. You have deeply hurt me, Jon. You have no idea how it feels to know that the only person whom you have loved in your entire life betrayed your trust. Trust takes years to be built and one moment to be destroyed. I don't say I have lost my faith completely to us. I just say that you're making it incredibly difficult to not lose said faith._

_I invite you to King's Landing. If not for me, then for our unborn child. No matter how sour things have turned between us, I want you to be present in their lives. You had the luck to grow up with a wonderful father figure. I didn't have the same luck. It will be one of my biggest regrets, if our child grows up without you. Despite what has happened, I firmly believe you will be a great father, Jon._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of the Six Kingdoms and Empress of Yunkai, Astapor and Meereen_

P.S. Thank you for sending me that letter, Arya. I had no intention to hurt your brother, but I never thought he would believe all the silly rumours he hears.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so glad you liked the first letter! Here's the second one, and after this we will hopefully move to a lighter tone. Love you 3000 <3 <3


End file.
